Cupid Contacts His Own Kind
by Atomdancerrr
Summary: This is written so it could be either Cupid. Cupid plays a trick on his beloved Therapist when he smugly informs her he is in contact with his own kind again.


Disclaimer. I do not own Cupid or Psyche/Claire in either the old Greek way or the way ABC so carelessly owns them and keeps throwing them away. This is fortunate, because as bad as ABC is and as long-gone from the Mortal Realm as the Ancient Greeks are, being slightly autistic I can't stop writing long enough to actually promote my stuff. Be glad I at least got around to uploading this. (Only about 41 more to go)

Someday soon (speaking as Edith Keeler would) it will be possible to feed a fan-written story into a program on your home computer and have a completely realistic looking TV episode come out the other end. So take that ABC! Take that NBC! Take that all you networks who keep breaking our fragile hearts! Because due to future-tech Cupid and Quantum Leap and all the supposedly 'dead" shows will live forever! So keep writing these. You or your grandchildren will SEE what you write someday! Better than that flash forward far enough and artificial Intelligence will be used to give real self-aware life to every possible 'fictional' character," Because time/space curves due to General Relativity (which has been proven: Google it), this has already occurred. Simply and only because we _want_ Him to have it The Galilee Carpenter has His Kingdom already. But off somewhere in a far counter of 'John's Cube,' tucked into a file drawer somewhere is Olympus and all of Cupid's dysfunctional but loving family and his bemused Therapist. When you get up to Heaven hunt for them. They are there! And you are creating them NOW. By reading and writing and thinking about all these beloved characters we hold in our hearts and think about in our heads we are creating them for real!

Not one thought, not one speck of consciousness is ever lost for nothing is more precious.

Forget silly little robes and harps unless that is your idea of a good time. Make your peace with the Big Guy and you can actually meet these folks someday!

Craziness is relative. As I sit here at five o'clock in the morning too full of ideas about the Cupid possessed Professor Trevor to sleep even though that means a migraine later, a Tenant of mine is playing Warcraft with someone out there in Cyberspace using headphones to talk to a Voice only she can hear. While I am thinking "love" and "affectionate mischievousness" and eternal friendship that transcends species and realms," she is saying things like "Have you figured out how to mine gold yet?' and 'we need to get to the apothecary!" and, 'Watch out for the Orcs!" I'm thinking _is there anything we can spray for Orcs?"_

But we are both up at 5 am in the morning. :-/

Either old or new Cupid)

A little longer than a Drabble. Cupid plays a trick on Claire.

Cupid Contacts His Own Kind.

By

8-) Elizabeth Hensley

The mischievous Mental Patient/god of love came into his session grinning like a canary fed cat. He plopped down on the chair in front of her desk as causally as meeting any old friend, not his Therapist and chirped happily, "Guess what oh mighty wise one, I'm in contact with my own kind!"

Claire had been about to sigh in boredom and frustration. None of Trevor's sessions were getting any closer to helping him. _She had expected this one to be usual, lengthy confabulation of life on Mount Olympus. Entertaining to participate in yes, but hardly therapeutic!__It was a shame Trevor had no ambitions to be a TV Writer! Mount Olympus Trevor-style would have made a great sit-com! It was all made up of course; hardly worth jotting down any more notes about, 'Fantasy Mountain' in Trevor's already, much too lengthy file. She got the feeling Trevor made a lot of it up on the fly just to keep her happy and because he enjoyed using his wild imagination.__ But what he had just said sure woke her up! _

"Your own kind!" She said it slowly, trying not to let the Patient hear the alarm she was feeling. _She wondered if medication and another forced commitment would be necessary? He would hate it! But there is a big difference in degree of mental illness between thinking one is a Greek god with __**old **__memories and thinking one can talk with them in the__** present tense**__!)_

"Uh huh!" Trevor said happily, 'I found a Greek chat room on the net and some of my own kind use it."

Claire didn't quite know how to take that. Between war gamers who sounded truly crazy to anyone who did not know what they were talking about to circadian rhythm disturbances caused by too much late night web surfing the net was adding new dimensions and wrinkles to the practice of Therapy! _Was a hallucinatory chat room better or worse than hearing voices?) _Slowly she said, "So you chatted with your family on the net?'

Trevor shook his head mischievously, 'oh no, not with my family; fellow Greek Trekkers!'

Claire's look of surprise and relief were priceless.

Cupid grinned and playfully pointed his finger at her, "Gotcha!"


End file.
